digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Imperialdramon (DCS)
Imperialdramon is a name for two fictional characters and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. He is best known as one of the two leaders of the Guardian Knights. Original Imperialdramon Original Imperialdramon appeared only in the Arc 1 of DigiPast Chronicles. He was one of the mysterious Digimon who had no physical form. Along with Omegamon, he tasked to collect the fourteen Guardian Knights to fulfill their destiny and defeat the Seven Great Demon Lords. The first three recruits were Gankoomon, Duftmon ja Craniummon. By the year 1986, they had found the fourteenth and final recruit: Huckmon. After some training, they introduced themselves to younger recruits and gave them a mission to find the important artifacts and complete certain protection spells for preparation of the final battle. In 1990, when all the preparations were ready, the recruits left the Temple of the Guardian Knights. When the Great Demon Lords attacked the temple, Imperialdramon and Omegamon left the Temple behind and fused their data inside four recruits: Veemon, Wormmon, Agumon and Gabumon, making them leaders of the Guardian Knights. Guardian Knight Imperialdramon Veemon and Wormmon were originally among the most skilled of the youngest recruits of the Guardian Knights. Since their data was closest to that of Imperialdramon, they were chosen to have Omegamon as their most powerful form in Digivolution. It was during the final battle against the Seven Great Demon Lords when Veemon and Wormmon DNA Digivolved from their respective Champion forms (ExVeemon and Stingmon) into Paildramon which Digivolved into Imperialdramon with three different forms: Dragon Mode, Fighter Mode and Paladin Mode. After the battle was won, Imperialdramon and the other Guardian Knights had to sacrifice themselves and be reborn without their memories to dispel the protective but captivating protection spell from five Digimon who came to be known as the Digimon Sovereigns. Some time after the year 2005, Veemon and Wormmon were chosen to become the Partner Digimon of Daniel "Dan" Linwood and Wei Xueqi. But their memories about their former life were lost, until the events of Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 when they Digivolved into Imperialdramon Paladin Mode once again. In Digimon: Judgement Code, Omegamon and Imperialdramon were sent to assist the Tamers in the final battle against D-Reaper. They dealt with the powerful ADR's (Agents of D-Reaper) and damaged D-Reaper's main body significantly in order to give Gallantmon time to save Mei Yashida. When the effect of the Red Card wore off earlier due to a programming error and the Partner Digimon were forced to De-Digivolve, they witnessed how Tatsuya and Guilmon managed to use the remaining data of the White Card to shut down D-Reaper. Forms Trivia Imperialdramon Paladin Mode was known as the founder of the Royal Knights in Digimon mythology, but some of the lesser Digivolution forms of other members were never revealed. Therefore, the two different Imperialdramon characters were created: the original Imperialdramon as the master to the students, and the Guardian Knight member as the strongest form of Veemon and Wormmon. Category:Fan Digimon